Answer the Phone
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: After Sasuke gets a collection of weird messages from Naruto, he decides to go do something about it. Sasuke on top, Naruto on bottom[yaoi implied and mild swearing]


Answer the Phone – NOT a songfic. I just suck at making up my own titles. One shot. Sasuke on top, Naruto on bottom. Read on and review.

**You have 12 unheard messages** the electronic voice from the phone said. Sasuke listened to the answering machine leisurely as he lay down on his bed.

**First message:**

Sakura's voice was low and shy on the scratchy tape. "Uh, hi Sasuke-kun, I… was just wondering if, uh, you would like to see a movie with me… maybe. Nothing serious, just, call me!" There was no intention of calling his teammate back. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do on a Friday night was to spend it awkwardly watching a boring movie with and annoying girl staring at him. Pass.

**Second message:**

"Maa, Sasuke, it's Kakashi-sensei. Just calling to tell you that there will be no mission tomorrow because of my day off." This meant that if Kakashi needed to be found, he would be in Iruka-sensei's apartment, and he would be unreachable because he would never let himself be interrupted. Their relationship was so obvious that even Naruto should have picked up on it, but he didn't. Sasuke hardly believed how conspicuous it was. For starters, every day Kakashi had off, Iruka became mysteriously ill. Then, twice when Sasuke had been returning a call to Iruka-sensei, Kakashi had answered. And, finally, there was the way Iruka acted like a mother hen, and Kakashi was like everyone's dad. "Just don't look into in, alright?" Sasuke smirked a bit. "Have fun, maybe work on teamwork. Bye."

**Third message:**

"Hello, this is Shino." No, it was Kiba and his weekly prank call. "I was just going to say that you really bug me." The sniggering and barking on the other end only further confirmed Sasuke's knowledge of the caller. "So if you want to beat me up, I'm at home. Just come on over and start punching me! Have a crappy day!" Idiots. All of them.

**Fourth message:**

"Um, hi Sasuke," It was Naruto… or Sasuke thought it was Naruto. The usual nasally energetic voice was replaced with a quiet, nervous squeak. All of the boisterous and loud tones were gone, and a hole began to form in Sasuke's stomach just listening to it. "Uh… I hate these machines. I just called you because… I-I just wanted to tell you… to say that… I-…um… hate you. Yeah! I hate you, and you suck and when I'm Hokage, I'm going to beat you up! Yea!" The message ended just as puzzling as it began. For once, it sounded like Naruto was convincing himself that he hated Sasuke.

For the next four messages, Sakura and Ino left hinting message after message trying to entice Sasuke to pick up the phone and call her out, and not the other, but Sasuke was still thinking about the odd message Naruto left. He couldn't understand the tone Naruto had taken and tried to cover up, but it stirred something from inside like rain stirs up dirt from a stone ground and pulls it along in the flow.

**Ninth Message:**

"Hey, yeah, it's me again…" Sasuke sat up at the voice, still nervous and squeaky. Excitement and anticipation made the Uchiha pay the utmost attention to every syllable uttered on the scratchy machine. "…Wow, I really hate these machines - don't you? I never really get messages, but I bet you must get a ton. I… forgot why I called… well, that's kind of funny." A shy titter broke the high voice, cracking it into a cough. "weird, uh… well… uh… bye!"

Whatever Naruto wanted to talk about, it was important. The hole in Sasuke's stomach turned into a knot. He sat up and went over to the machine, skipping the messages that didn't begin with the sound on his blond teammate's voice. Suddenly, he heard the last message begin with as shy cough. "Last time, I promise… I… love you." Sasuke gripped the machine with both hands, threatening to break it if it was lying. "Is that alright?" There was no way to mistake it; Naruto was the one mumbling back out of the speaker. "I know it probably isn't, but I do… S-sorry…. Ok, goodbye." The final word ended with a warble of oncoming tears.

Sasuke stared at the machine in silence, and the machine stared back, its red light no longer blinking. Slowly, he let breath out of his lungs. A sudden feeling had come over him, seizing his mind, body, and soul. Naruto loved him? But, how did he… What had just happened in the last day that turned Naruto to professions of love? Sasuke admitted that he felt the same, though he had never considered it before, but it was true. The day would hardly be good if he didn't see that messy blond hair, or those laughing blue eyes, or hear the proud, emphatic laughter from the number one ninja at surprising people. Sasuke loved making Naruto pout, pushing the soft lips out defiantly and glaring. This must have been why Naruto had been acting strangely all week.

The phone was picked up… and put down again. What good could come of him being with Naruto? It could be another target for Orochimaru of Itachi to us against him. Then again, no one would understand if their relationship was discovered. Even Sasuke had a hard time imagining that yesterday they had nothing but loathing for each other, and after three phone messages they had skipped from the "mutual friends" stage all the way to much more tan best friends. No one could have a hope to understand – Sakura would probably explode at the news. Shame would cover the Uchiha family because the last Uchiha couldn't repopulate the clan or restore it to its former glory while being gay. Finally… what if Naruto didn't get what he deserved out of the relationship? Sasuke would be to blame for Naruto's depression and isolation.

_Well damn it all_. Sasuke picked up the phone and dialed the number he had memorized for some obscure reason. It only rang once before a voice answered, "Uzumaki Naruto speaking." The happiness was at best forced, making Sasuke more anxious.

"….Hi."

"Oh… uh… hi."

"…Doing anything?"

"…Nope."

The awkward conversation was enough to make any ninja scream. However, Sasuke wasn't just anyone, so he asked a single question that would remedy the situation for good.

"Can I come over?"

"H-here! To my apartment? It's so messy and small and it smells and you don't want to come here! …Sasuke?"

It was too late. The phone was slammed back on its holder and in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke disappeared from his apartment. His next surroundings were that of outside Naruto's door, listening to the speedy steps and crashing and cursing inside of last-minute cleaning. Five minutes passed before Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the door.

"J-just a second!" cried Naruto from within. Soon the door was opened. Blue eyes gazed up at the black eyes at a strong loss for words. The black eyes broke the silence in all seriousness.

"Did you mean that message you left?"

Bright pink rushed over Naruto's cheeks. "Th-the message? That? Oh that was just a – no, I mean, I'd never, but I-" He couldn't pull his eyes away from Sasuke's, making it impossible to lie. Suddenly the eyes were growing closer, the blush was getting redder, and the taste of Sasuke's breath was stronger. With a racing heartbeat, Naruto could only let out, "Sasu-" before his lips were taken captive by Sasuke's.

Warm, powerful, and gentle, the kiss lasted for minutes. Their lips moved slowly at first, but faster with familiarity. Naruto let his arms wrap around Sasuke's neck, drawing him closer than they had ever dreamed before. Two strong hands were cradling the small of his back as Sasuke pulled Naruto fully against him.

Stupidly they fumbled into the room, unsure who was kissing who anymore. The door closed behind them as they passed the kitchen table and fell onto the bed. Naruto felt all the folds of his blankets under his back as Sasuke pressed him further into the mattress with his lips. Breathing had become less often than kissing. Finally, Sasuke separated his mouth from Naruto's with the same difficulty as one splits an atom.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto panted out, his eyes wide when he opened them. A tingling has rushed throughout his body. Before either had time to pant four times, Sasuke had recaptured Naruto's willing mouth, taking his lips. His tongue snaked past their lips, and the two muscles rubbed and wrapped around each other in the blonde's mouth. Naruto gripped Sasuke's neck tighter, pulling their bodies to be as close as their lips. Sasuke made his mouth melt with Naruto's, and slid his fingers up and down the lower portion of spine, until a moan ripped their lips apart.

They sat up, unzipping and discarding clothes on the ground, before laying back down and rubbing chests as they continued their fervent kissing. "I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the other Genin's mouth.

The sun rose in a different way the next morning. Instead of shedding light on one body curled up in Naruto's bed, it shone on two, and that made the whole day special. Their arms were wrapped, their legs were entangled, and their eyes were open. They didn't speak, because words had become unnecessary. Everything was said just by waking up next to each other. Naruto gently pulled his fingers through the black hair sharing his pillow. Sasuke stroked the low back, their noses rubbing against each other's.

A loud ringing shook the two lovers from their daze. Naruto grabbed his phone, sitting up and muttering, "Hello? …oh, hi Sakura-chan." Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept his arms firmly around Naruto's waist, admiring all the lovebites he had created lest night. "Oh, no, I haven't seen Sasuke at all today," the blonde chuckled out, guiltily. "You say he isn't picking up his phone? How odd." A smirk covered Sasuke's face as he nuzzled Naruto's protruding hip bone, kissing the skin lightly. "Yea, I'll ask around. Bye." The phone was replaced on its hook.

"You're a lousy liar," the Uchiha muttered, sucking on the nerves around the bone. Groaning from above encouraged him to suck more. Some taste on Naruto's skin was deliciously addictive. Soon, Naruto pulled Sasuke's head back and mumbled, "And you're insatiable."

"Not insatiable, just enjoying myself."

"I look like I have chicken pox from you enjoying yourself."

"What, you don't like it?" Though neither was really smiling, both orphans were experiencing irrepressible happiness. Naruto slid back down between the sheets and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Just kiss me, you bastard."

"I love you," Sasuke said, suddenly very serious. His eyes didn't blink as they stared through the pools of blue before him. "And I mean it… so don't think about this as a temporary arrangement."

Naruto stared back, concentrating on what Sasuke had said. After a minute or two, a wild, hyper smile returned to his face under his messy blonde hair. "Tch, it better not be temporary or I'll kick your ass."

"Like you could, dobe. Now your ass is my property."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Uchiha Sasuke. You know I love you too."

THE END! Review me! Please!


End file.
